Pandora Raina
Early Life Pandora Raina was born on the border colony of Attican IV, near the border of what was formerly the quiet border with the Remnant. The was raised in a small colony by her family in relative peace until the Remnant Activity came up again. Remnant forces descended upon her colony, destroying, murdering and enslaving everybody there. She was left buried under the rubble of her home and was trapped there. Two days later a passing UNSC Frigate sent a Marine team down to search the wreckage and found her in the ruins of her family home. She was taken from the wreckage and taken into care. She had no other living relatives but was well looked after by the UNSC on Earth. At school she proved to be extremely intelligent and graduated with honours. She later entered basic at Paris Island, where she also met Vincent 'Ace' Warren and then was immediatly enrolled for the Luna OCS academy. UNSC She passed OCS in 2607 and served with the 11th Marine Regiment for a time before she first volenteered for the ODST. She had a excellent report from the 11th and desired a more active fight against the Remnant. She was noted as a almost violent proponent of the 'officers first' rule, leading her men in first. Up until 2609 she lead her unit with distinction until in a retaliation strike for Elysium. She had been noted of her hatred of Brutes and it came to surface during a retlation strike against a small Remnant colony. It was a stronghold built deep under the surface of a near barren moon, Fantor, used as a slavers base and home of Remnant troops and their families. Second Lieutenant Raina personally lead the strike against it, decimating the Brute defenders. She pushed hard into the bowels of the stronghold, ruthless killing those who surrendered and civillians. Despite grevious injuries to her troops and her person and almost 3/4 casualties it was a success, with the sizeable Remnant slavers base destroyed, with no survivors and a large amount human prisoners were recovered. It didn't come without its problems, as after that she was known as being more ruthless, cold and calculating, almost provoking fear in her men and earned the nickname 'Butch of Fantor'. Her commanding officer at the time also suffered from post traumatic stress disorder and left the UNSCMC. After serving for another few months she was enlisted for the IV Program as a officer. During OPERATION:DEVIANT she led a brutal close quaters assault on their target, a asteroid minng facility. During the operation she ordered her unit the sabotage the containment systems for the mine, killing the Kig-Yar miners still in the mines and leaving others trapped. During the later OPERATION:WARDOG she lead a almost mad raid element. While other Bravo company units kept to mounted warfare during their raids, they snuck into enemy compounds while the guards were drawn out by raids elsewhere on the compound and destroyed vehicles while they weren't present, such as by shooting light and air vehicles full of AP ammo at close range, rigging them with thermite devices, sabotaging them or in one case of Second Lieutenant Raina, smashing the command consoles with her bare hands. During the later OPERATION:REAPER she lead a number of brutal assassination strikes against rebel leaders, killing any witnesses and with some of the bombings, innocent bystanders. This resulted in some of the commentators at the believing these were rival rebel factions destroying each other, being too brutal and methodical for the UNSC. Personal Life With no family ties, she has no personal ties, par to former comrades. She has been described as incredibly ruthless and willing to do what it takes to get the job done. She has been noted for her incredibly vicious streak and willingness to shed blood to solve problems. She is also capable of solving conflicts through the sheer force of intimidation. She has had a on off candlestein relation ship with Second Lieutenant Warren, whom affectionatly calls her his 'Queen' or 'Queenie' in reference to her bossy attitude. Personal Preferences Raina uses MJOLNIR VII/I/CQB Armour, modified with a custom nanotech polymer pattern of black with a skeleton on it, which is used during close assaults, though she uses usual camo at other times, which allegedly is there to scare Brutes, though its pshycological effects are disputed. She has a custom shoulder logo of a skull backed onto black and red nautical star with 'My Ruin' emblazoned on a scroll under it, the unofficial badge of her ODST unit, a logo the whole unit had tattooed on their bodies. She uses a M12 SMG modified with a reflex sight, UV Flashlight and green laser sight and a M6L PDWS with a FOG sight and Green Laser on the forward pistol rail. She also carries a machete. Quotes "You piss me off again and I'll crush your Trachea." "I'd hang onto your helmet. Things are going to start exploding..." "I swear to god Ace, one of these days, I'm going to break both your legs." Trivia *Liliha Raina is based upon my renegade biotic character from Mass Effect.